Betrayal: Muffin's Story
by EmilyTheEmolga
Summary: A small, cat-like imaginary friend named Muffin has spent her entire life living with her abusive creator. Until she is discovered and rescued by the Foster's crew. Her life then takes a whole new turn. (Rated T for mild language, alcohol use, and strong violence.)
1. How it all began

Betrayal: Muffin's Story

9 years ago, in the state of Washington, it all started with a lonesome 9-year-old boy named Joe. His family was quite poor, thanks to his mother spending all their money on alcohol. Joe's father was much too scared to stop her or even leave, because she would have anger outbursts due to being constantly drunk. It got so bad to the point where Joe's mother eventually passed from alcohol poisoning. Joe loved his mother with all his heart, and so did his 2-year-old sister, Erika. Joe decided that the only way to make himself feel better was to create a friend he could play with. Thus, an Imaginary friend named Muffin was created. She was given the name due to her love for sweets. She's 2 feet tall and is white with gold markings. She was based off an alley cat, but she could walk on two legs as well as all four. At first, Joe was kind and loving towards Muffin. However, his mother's actions influenced him to the point where he would do what he saw his mother do to his father. He would yell constantly, act violent and obsessive. He would even bully his sister and rebel against his dad. Muffin's heart was broken.

"Whatever happened to the kind little boy I once knew?" She would think.

Erika would play with Muffin sometimes, but Joe would constantly hog Muffin to himself, treating her like a toy. Because they had no money, Joe's father couldn't afford to send Joe to anger management. Joe's violent behavior continued until he was 18, and was kicked out of the house along with Muffin. Joe's father and Erika couldn't deal with his behavior any longer. Joe and Muffin were then forced to move. Joe did manage to get a job as a waiter, so he could pay for their new house. (Which was very old and filthy.) Once they moved, there was once a time when Muffin tried to escape out an open window. Joe unfortunately heard and stopped her. To prevent her from escaping again, her tail was docked and her claws were taken away. She could now no longer fight back and was much too scared to try and escape again. Months passed, and Joe still hasn't learned the error of his ways. Muffin's every move was monitored ever since the night she tried to escape. She was fed less if she ever talked back. Muffin couldn't take much more of it. Something must be done….

Joe came home one day after being gone all night. Muffin woke up, quite angered to see him.

"Where were you?!" She hissed

"Just at a party." He said

Muffin padded up to him and sniffed him.

"You stink…" Muffin pulled away from the stench.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?!"

"Big Whoop, everyone at the party was drinking" Joe scoffed.

"You're 18!" Muffin growled.

"I don't know where you got the idea that you can do whatever you want all the time, without thinking of anyone else!"

Joe's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want food or not?"

Muffin wanted food, but was just so full of anger.

"I've had it with you! The only reason you've kept me all these years was to take out your emotions on me! What have I ever done to deserve any of this?"

"You know what? I can safely say you are the most selfish human being I've ever met in my entire life!"

"SHUT UP!" Joe slapped Muffin across the face.

Muffin slumped to the ground with a bloody nose.

"You can say goodbye to your breakfast." Joe said angrily.

Muffin's eyes filled with tears.

"You were once a kind, caring little boy." Muffin sobbed "What caused it to change?"

"I grew up." Joe said back.

"So did your sister, but she was much nicer than you'll ever be. I wish she was my creator instead you pig!"

Muffin's ears were flat against her head and her fur was bristled. Joe suddenly turned red and walked towards Muffin. Muffin knew she was in trouble.

A few yards away, in a large, grassy field, a young boy named Mac and his imaginary friend Bloo were playing football with their friends.

"You ever wonder what could be inside that house?" Asked Mac.

"It looks like it could be condemned."

"Like your apartment!" Bloo said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Mac nudged Bloo playfully.

They then heard a screech. It was coming from the "condemned" house.

"What was that?!" Bloo asked.

"Could someone be in there?"

"I don't know Bloo." Mac said.

"You really think people would be living in a house in that condition?"

"Who knows?" Bloo said.

"Let's just go check it out."

"Hey! We're still playing! Where are you two going?" Wilt asked.

"We're just going to go check out that creepy-looking house." Bloo said.

"I thought I heard someone scream."

"You sure?" Asked Wilt.

"Should I get help?"

"We don't know for sure if someone's in trouble, we're just going to go check, but I'm pretty sure Bloo was just hearing things." Mac said.

"I was not!" Bloo retorted.

The two then walked across the grassy plain until they reached the "creepy" house.

"Sheesh, this place looks so worn down…" Bloo said.

"There are even boards covering up the windows for some reason…." Mac said.

"Shhhh!"

"What?"

"I hear a voice!" Bloo whispered.

"Come on! I didn't hit you that hard! Get up!"

Bloo peaked through the boards covering the windows to see a white, cat-like imaginary friend laying on the floor, unconscious. Bloo's skin turned pale, he'd never seen anything quite as horrifying as this. Her nose was bleeding, she had a gash on her face and had an incredibly swollen eye.

"Get help…." Bloo started to panic.

"What?" Mac seemed confused.

"NOW!"

Mac then dashed over to the field.

"I think Bloo found someone in there, get help now!"

"You sure he's being serious?" Wilt asked.

"Si, he loves to play tricks." Eduardo added.

"I've never seen him so scared in my life, I think he's being serious for once." Mac said.

"Now get help!"

Back at Joe's home, Muffin still was still laying there.

"Dammit Muffin! Wake up!" Joe yelled.

He then started to panic, and hid Muffin in his bed so no one would see, but it was too late. It wasn't long before a cop car showed up, along with two others. Joe saw the lights through the window.

"Aw crap…" He said under his breath.

The cops knocked on the door.

"Open up! We know you're in there!" Said an officer.

Joe hesitantly opened up the door.

"What can I do for you officer?" Joe asked.

"We received a complaint that you were harming someone." Said the officer.

"I wasn't, she just fell down the stairs, she's somewhat hurt but it's not serious. She'll be fine."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we came in to see her?"

"SHE'S FINE!" Joe snapped.

The officers shoved Joe out of the way and went to look for Muffin.

"Hey! This is my home! Get out!" Joe yelled.

Until one officer found Muffin in a bed, unconscious.

"She needs medical attention." An officer said.

"This doesn't look like an accident." Another added.

"It looks like she's been beaten."

Joe had an unnerved look on his face, he knew there was no way to hide what he had done. The officers then searched Joe's home for possible weapons or drugs, and found leftover beer that he didn't drink at the party he was at. He'd saved it for later.

"We're going to have to take you in sir." An officer said.

"Wait, what!?" Joe said astonished.

"It's clear that this imaginary friend has been beaten, and there is strong evidence that it must've been you. Not only that, but you are underaged and drinking alcohol. You must be at least 21 years of age in order to drink." The officer said, and hand-cuffed Joe.

Joe screamed and cursed at the cops, trying his best to resist, but couldn't.

"You have the right to remain silent." The cop said calmly.

An ambulance came and took Muffin to the hospital. Everyone at Foster's was alerted about the news and went over to the hospital to show their support for the wounded imaginary friend. Everyone waited patiently in the waiting room for a report on how Muffin was doing.


	2. Muffin Goes to Foster's

Bloo was snoozing in Frankie's lap, but he immediately woke up when the doctor came in.

"She's waking up everyone!"

Everyone at Foster's dashed to go see her. Bloo was small, so he could squeeze through and get to Muffin. Bloo noticed that her right eye was missing.

"What happened to her eye?" Bloo wondered.

"Her eye got terribly infected." Said the doctor.

"It needed to be removed."

Bloo then started to try and talk to Muffin.

"Hey! You okay?"

Muffin's eye then started to open. The first thing she saw was Bloo, smiling at her.

"AGHHHH!" She screeched.

Muffin started to freak out. Her heartrate started to rise drastically.

"Who are you?! How'd I get here?!"

"Calm down! You're safe now!" Bloo tried to say.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Muffin cried.

"Where's my eye?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYE?!"

"Your eye had to be removed, I'm sorry." Said the doctor.

"It's okay!" Frankie said, squeezing through the crowd.

"Joe can't hurt you anymore! He was sentenced to 10 years of prison time."

Frankie reached out her hand to stroke Muffin's fur.

"No! Stay back!" She shrieked

Frankie then started to stroke Muffin's head.

She then started to calm down. Bloo then gave Muffin an eyepatch.

"I bought this for you, so you could cover up your missing eye."

"Th-thanks…" Muffin said nervously.

"My name's Blooregard Q. Kazoo, but you can call me Bloo."

"My name's Muffin." Muffin covered up her face with the blanket.

"Y-you said that Joe got arrested?"

"Yes, he did, you're safe." Frankie reassured.

"My name's Frankie."

"I'm Mac! It's nice to meet you! I created Bloo, he's my best friend!"

"Coco!"

"Yeah, she can only say her name." Bloo whispered to Muffin.

"I'm Wilt!"

"A.K.A, the nicest guy in the house!" Mac added.

"Soy Eduardo! Esta's bien gato?"

"What?" Muffin asked.

"Oh, sorry, I meant, are you okay Kitty- Cat?" Eduardo asked.

"I'm fine…. Just scared." She said, shivering.

"You don't need to be afraid of Ed, he's a total crybaby!" Bloo said, smirking.

"Am not!" Eduardo countered.

"BOO!"

"AAGHH!" Eduardo cried, and he ran out of the room.

"Hahahahahaha! You see!?" Bloo laughed.

"That wasn't very nice Bloo…" Frankie said sternly.

Muffin was giggling in her hospital bed.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" She said happily.

"There are still plenty of imaginary friends you haven't met yet!" Bloo said excitedly.

"Wait, where are you guys taking me?" Muffin asked.

"Oh, excuse me! Coming through!" Said a high-pitched voice.

"Aww! You are just plain adorable!"

"Who's the grandma?" Asked Muffin.

"I'm Madam Foster, the owner of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

"Wait, what? You're _THE_ Madam Foster!?" Muffin asked in shock.

"Yep! You're going to be living at Foster's. but don't worry, we know you're recovering physically and mentally, so it'll be a while before you can be adopted." Madam Foster said.

"Oh, thank you!" Muffin squealed.

"I'm finally free!"

Because Muffin's injuries weren't that severe, she was able to go to Foster's later that night.

"Since you're new here, allow me to give you a tour!" Frankie said happily.

"Miss Francis!" Mr. Herriman called.

"I'M COMING!" Frankie yelled.

"Bloo, Mac, can you two give the tour instead? I have to go make dinner."

"Sure!" They both said.


	3. Muffin's tour

"Thanks guys!" Frankie said, dashing into the kitchen.

"I'm still a little nervous." Muffin said sheepishly.

"I barely know anyone here…"

"It's okay!" Bloo said

"I remember when I first came here too, I didn't know anyone either."

"Follow us!" Bloo grasped Muffin's paw.

"This is the dining room," Mac said.

"And there's your seat!" Bloo pointed to Muffin's chair.

"I've never eaten at a table before…" Muffin said sadly.

"I've always eaten out of a pet dish, and the stuff I ate was gross!"

"So, you've never tasted ice-cream or pizza or cake or-"

Bloo was then cut off.

"No, I haven't!" Muffin said loudly.

"You poor, poor soul…" Bloo patted Muffin on the head.

"Wow, what did Joe even feed you?" Mac asked curiously.

"Canned cat food." Muffin showed a disgusted look. She was grossed out just by talking about it.

"EW!" Bloo cried.

"Here! Take my cookie! This will help get that taste out of your mouth!"

"Cookie?" Muffin asked.

She took the cookie and smelled it, and her mouth started to water. She took a bite, but then immediately horked it down.

"Can I have another?" She asked.

"Not until after dinner." Mac said.

"Frankie said she'd prepared something nice for you. Speaking of which, the kitchen is right there."

"Oh, I can't wait to eat! I wasn't given any breakfast or lunch." Muffin said.

"Man, I never knew how bad you had it…" Mac said sadly.

"C'mon! We still have the rest of the whole house to tour!" Bloo said impatiently.

"Bloo! Hold your horses! Geez!" Mac said in annoyance.

"It's fine!" Muffin said.

"We should be moving on anyway!"

They then started walking down the hall.

"Here's the game room, the bathroom, the laundry room, the medical room, the music room, the nursery….." Mac continued. They would enter each room and check them all out.

"And here's your room, at least, I think it's yours…" Said Mac, confused.

"Wait, you THINK!?" Bloo asked.

"Frankie didn't exactly make it clear, but I think this is the room with only one imaginary friend inside."

"Wait, so I'll have a roommate?" Muffin asked.

"Yep!" Bloo said.

"We all have to share a room!"

"Hello Bloo, hey Mac!" Mabel Licorice said, walking to her room.

"Is this your room?" Asked Muffin.

"Yes, but I was told I would soon have a new roommate. My old roommate moved out, he was adopted." Mabel said

"I think I'm your new roommate…" Muffin said, giving a shy smile.

"Oh my gosh, it's you?! You're Muffin, right?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's me!" Muffin said happily,

"Wow! Everyone's talking about you! And now you're my roommate! This is so exciting!"

Mabel exclaimed. "We can play videogames, and do each other's nails and-"

"I don't have nails…" Muffin said, cutting her off.

"Wait, what?!" Bloo, Mac, and Mabel all yelled in shock.

"Joe declawed me so I couldn't escape from him." Muffin said, trying not to tear up.

"You poor thing!" Mabel said, still astonished.

"I'm assuming that scar on your face was also caused by him?"

"Yes, my eye too, and even my tail. I used to have a long, fluffy tail, but he docked it, and now, I can't balance like I could before." Muffin's eyes started to tear.

"I don't even look like myself anymore, I look ugly! I wish I didn't have these scars!"

"You don't look ugly! Also, isn't what's inside that counts?" Mac said supportingly.

"Yeah, I think you're a great imaginary friend!" Bloo added.

"How could anyone be so jerky to someone like you?"

"I'm so sorry about what you had to go through…." Mabel said sadly.

"I'm Mabel Licorice by the way, but please, call me Mabel."

"Nice to meet you…" Muffin said shyly.

"And thanks for your support guys…."

"Attention everyone! Please make your way to the dining room! Dinner is served!" Mr. Herriman called over the intercom.

"Oh boy! Muffin ran as she could to the dining room, the others followed.

"Wait up Muffin!" Bloo called.


	4. The End of the First Day

Muffin climbed in to her seat. She sat right next to Eduardo, Wilt and Coco.

"Hola Muffin! It's so nice that we get to sit together!" Eduardo said happily.

"Co co co co co!" Coco laid an egg for Muffin.

"W-what?" Muffin was curious.

"She lays eggs when she's happy or excited." Wilt said.

"Open it!"

Muffin opened up the egg and a neck pillow was inside.

"What do I do with this?" asked Muffin.

"You wear it around your neck." Wilt said. "And there's a button, press it!"

Muffin did as she was told.

"W-w-w-woah!" Muffin purred.

"It massages your neck!" Wilt said smiling.

"Th-th-thanks!" Muffin said.

She took the pillow off so she could eat. Frankie put a fat, juicy salmon in front of her.

"Woah, that looks so good!" Muffin said, her mouth watering.

"No fair! Why does she get a nice dinner?" Whined Bendy.

"She's been through a lot, plus she's underweight. I think you should be more understanding Bendy." Frankie said sternly.

"Hmph!" Bendy wasn't happy that he and the others only got spaghetti for dinner.

Muffin then started to eat quickly with her paws, she slurped, she snorted. Everyone looked at her funny, until she was stopped by Herriman.

"Miss Muffin! Is that any way for a lady to eat at the table!?"

Muffin stopped, food was hanging out of her mouth.

"Sffffowwy Mifffster Herrifffman." She said.

"We DON'T talk with our mouths full!" Herriman scolded.

Muffin swallowed her food, she was embarrassed.

"Goodness gracious… This is the kind of behavior I'd expect for Master Blooregard…"

"Lay off Fuzz-Butt!" Frankie countered.

"She's been through a lot, don't make her feel worse!"

"It's okay…." Muffin sighed.

She picked up a fork.

"I was just so hungry…"

"It's okay, just don't eat too fast." Frankie said

"You need to enjoy your food. If you eat too fast, you get sick."

"Oh… Okay." Muffin then ate slowly until her entire salmon was gone.

"I haven't felt this full in forever!" Muffin said happily.

"Would you like desert?" Frankie asked, smiling.

"There's more food?!" Muffin's eye grew wide.

"JUNK food! The best kind of food!" Bloo corrected.

After desert and clean-up, it was time to get ready for bed. Mac went home a little later than usual, but he had a great time!" Muffin needed to be bathed. Frankie put her in the tub and removed her eyepatch.

"You're going to feel so much better when I'm done here!" Frankie said.

"It's so nice and warm!" Muffin said in a very relaxed tone.

"Don't forget bubbles!" Bloo poured an entire jug of bubble bath in the tub.

"BLOO!" Frankie shouted.

"Oops, did I use too much?"

Bubbles got all over the floor and Muffin got completely buried. She was laughing though.

"Wheee!" She squealed.

"See? Messes are fun!" Bloo said, smirking.

"Oh, they are most certainly NOT fun for the one who has to clean them up!" Frankie growled.

Bloo then dashed out of the room.

"You'd better run!" Frankie scolded.

After Muffin was clean, she was given a toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She was ready for bed.

"Goodnight Muffin!" Bloo called. He then went to his own room.

"Goodnight!" Muffin called back.

Mabel was sometimes a night owl, she would stay up late and watch TV in the living room. She went to bed at 12:00 that night.

Later, at 1:00 in the morning, Bloo was sleeping in his bed when Mabel woke him up.

"Muffin won't stop making noises while I'm trying to sleep. It's making me worried!" She said.

Bloo then crept into Muffin's room, she was tossing and turning.

"Muffin? You awake?"

"Aaaghh!" Muffin immediately awoke and tried to run away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked.

Bloo grabbed Muffin by the arm.

"Muffin! You're dreaming! It's me!" Bloo cried.

"STOP! Don't hurt me!"

Bloo then decided to hug Muffin to calm her down. It worked.

"Huh? Where is he? Where's Joe?!" Muffin asked, nervously looking around the room.

"He's in jail, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Muffin immediately teared up and squeezed Bloo back.

"Oh, B-Bloo! I thought he was after me!" Muffin sobbed.

"Calm down, everything's okay now…."

Bloo then turned around to leave. "Goodnight." He said

"Wait!" Muffin cried.

"Huh? What's wrong now?" Bloo asked.

"C-can you sleep with me? Please?" Muffin asked shyly.

Bloo could see the fear in her eye, he couldn't say no. The two then curled up and dozed off. Frankie actually peeked in to check on Muffin. She smiled when she saw the two together.

"Goodnight guys." She whispered.


End file.
